


Two Dorks, and a Thunderstorm

by Nyuko_Usagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sassy Jean Kirstein, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Jean wants to read a book with Marco. Oh no, looks like it gonna rain... Marco doesn't like Thunderstorms.
Relationships: Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Formal Version

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fic on this website. I'm supper excited to join. I must admit that I typed the script version first and it's got a lot of mistakes in it. SO I would recommend just reading the first chapter. But if you really want you can go on to chapter two and read the script version.

It was a cloudy day when Jean  _ (Jsshan it’s a French name. not Jeen or John)  _ walked into the kitchen, and nudged Marco. “Hey Marco, want to read this book with me?” Marco who was putting shiny clean plates into a cabinet looked over at him.

“Um, yeah sure! Just let me put these plates away!” Jean sighed at that and answered, “Okay then, um I guess I’ll make some tea…” 

“Mmm sounds nice.” Marco responded.

“Peach, Lemon or vanilla?” Jean asked, Marco confused shot; “what the hell is vanilla tea?” 

“I dunno it has like, ginger and other shit in it.” Jean said just as confused. 

“Hm I kind of want to try it.” Marco smiled. Jean nodded and began to fill a kettle with water, placing it on the stove, and inserting the tea bag. “Should be done in about 4 minutes or so.” Jean reassured.

“Great,” Marco piped up, kissing Jean on the cheek in the process. “lets go read that book of yours.” They walked into the sitting room, Jean turning on a lamp. Before he could say anything Marco hopped into there big comfy recliner chair. “Let’s sit here!” He smiled cutely. Jean grinned and cocked his eyebrow 

“Alright well scooch over!” Marco giggled, and then caught sight out the window.

“Huh…”

“What?” Jean asked his eyebrows knitting together. “It looks like it’s going to rain.” Marco said worry-like. 

“Maybe who knows, now,” He said turning to the first page of the book. “ _ ”I was walking down a lonesome gravel road until I heard Douglas call my name. “Hey Sam! Stop!” He shouted after me. I turned around and a small wagon was approaching me. “ Hey can you help me take these things to your Old Man’s shed?” He said I was stunned I was never allowed to even go near my Old Man’s shed! I of course agreed it was the opportunity of a lifetime!” _ ” Suddenly the timer on the stove went off. Jean perked up snatching the bookmark off the small side table. “Oop! Shit, Marco let me up I got to take the tea off the stove!” Marco groaned slightly, as he moved his legs off of Jean. “Just hurry back!” 

“Hehe why? Are you scared of being alone?” Jean teased. Marco chucked his small sofa pillow at him, “Shut up, and go already!” 

“Ow! Hehehe, alright alright! Stay here and twiddle your thumbs!” Jean chuckled walking into the kitchen. He took the tea off the stove, giving it a good sniff. “Oooh smells good.” He looked up and opened a cabinet. “Now, which mug would Marco want?” He stared between the two mugs they actually owned, finally picking up the nice crimson one. He placed it on the counter filling it with tea, along with two sugars, and a teaspoon of cream; just how Marco likes it. He then takes the metal one for himself. Soon enough he walks back into the living room, handing Marco his mug. “Here you go. Don’t burn yourself.” He said with a wink. 

“Huh!? Oh! Uh thank you Jean.” 

“What’s wrong? You look… worried.” 

“I think were gonna be in a thunderstorm. Look how cloudy it is.” Marco said turning his attention towards the window. “Why is that a big deal? We’re inside our nice cozy apartment.” Jean woe’d. “I know but it just- looks… so sad.” Marco responded sheepishly. “Hehehe, who are you? Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows?” 

“Stop. Just… keep reading. I liked it when you were reading to me.” Marco blushed. “Okay then hehe.” Jean opens up the book from where he left off. “Ahem! _ “I followed Sam on the gravel road until we got to my Old Man’s shed. I was a little nervous. I wondered what my Old Man would think if I got near the shed, was this okay? My train of thought was broken by Douglas giving me orders to unload all these tools. At least I thought they were tools. “What even are these?” I questioned Douglas; he didn’t answer and then he spoke up. “Don’t ask, just put it in the shed!” He growled.” _ ” Before Jean could even go on, thunder rumbled loudly outside with a lightning strike following closely afterwards. 

“ AH!” Marco jumped.

“Sh calm down, it was just some thunder.” Jean said, rubbing Marco’s arm slightly.

“O-okay um just keep reading.” Marco wavered

“Okay then,” Jean said looking back down at the book in his hand. “ _ ”As I looked around my Old Man’s shed I saw why he wanted to keep it away from me. There was just about every tool imaginable and something under a canvas tarp. Whatever was under that tarp must have been secret. Soon me and Douglas finished unloading all of whatever the hell we were putting in that shed. Douglas turned to me and said “ Thanks for your help Sam you can go home now.” I was about to- ” _ ” Once again Jean’s “eloquent” reading, was interrupted by the sound of thunder booming. 

“Uhn!” Marco whined his breathing becoming incoherent, and rattled with anxiety. “No no no no!” He covered his ears, and clamped his eyes shut in fear. Jean looked over at him, taking a sip of tea and setting his mug down. “Marco…” Jean said speaking softly, and stoking Marco’s soft dark chocolate colored hair. “Calm down you’re perfectly safe.” Marco said nothing, wrapping his arms around Jean tightly. “Hehaha, it’s gonna be okay Marco.” Jean said rubbing Marco’s head. Lightning cracked again, sending Marco deeping into the side of Jean’s torso. “Ah! No, no, no! Ah-” Marco began to cry softly. “Hey, why are you crying!?” Jean asked.

“Wh-what if we g-get hit by lightning!? I d-don’t wanna burn to death!” Marco sniffed. Jean wasn’t taking any of that. He grabbed Marco’s freckled face, and stared into his deep dark brown eyes. “Look at me.” He said sharply, “Marco Bodt we are NOT going to get hit by lighting. And we are NOT going to die. It’s just a light thunderstorm, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Seemingly his words weren’t quite enough for Marco. He rested his head down on Jean’s shoulder. “Just- just hold me. So I can be sure.” Marco said quietly sniffing. Jean smiled weakly, nuzzling the side of his face “I can do that.” Lightning cracked again, refusing to catch a break. “Eh!” Marco squeaked, gripping Jean tighter as he cried softly. “Calm down it’s okay.” Jean spoke, stoking Marco’s hair. Marco took a deep breath and looked up. “Uh J-Jean?” Jean smiled gently at him. “Huh?”

“T-thanks for being my tissue.”

“Ewwww hahaha! Um? You’re welcome?” Jean laughed. “Sorry.” Marco said grabbing a tissue, wiping the snot off Jean. And blew his own nose. He tosses those in there small trash can, and grabs another tissue to dry his tears. “Huuuu.” he sighed.

“There’s still tears in your eyes.” Jean said softly, wiping away Marco’s tears with his thumb. Marco blinked slowly, and lied down on Jean. Finally breathing normally again he lets out a quite, “I love you.”

“I love you too Marco.” Jean said. As more thunder rumbled outside.

“Rainy weather always makes me feel so cold.” 

“I’ll keep you warm then.” Jean said mischievously grinning. He rubbed Marco’s back really fast. “IS ThiS W OrKinG?!” He said robotic like. Marco laughed, “Jean stop it! You’re such a dork.” 

“Okay I’ll stop.” Jean laughed, lowering his hand. Marco looked at him and sighed, suddenly he pressed his soft lips to Jeans. Jean kissed him back passionately, out of his love for the tall, brown haired, freckled boy named Marco. “Heh is uh… Is that my reward for stopping?” Jean grinned. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” 

“Can I have as many rewards as I want?” Marco chuckled at Jeans response. “Sure Jean for keeping me safe, you win all the rewards.”

“Wow! I can’t wait to brag about this to Eren and everyone else!” Jean said somewhat sarcastically. “Don’t make a fool of yourself.” Marco yawned, placing his head down on Jeans shoulder. “Are you comfortable?” Jean asked. Marco yawned in response. “Very, you’re so nice and warm.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Jean said playing with the boys dark brown hair. “I don’t know about you,” Jean yawned, “ but I think the rain is nice. I feel so cozy curled up next to you, with the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the ground. I feel like I could fall asleep right here with you, or just stare out the window with you in my lap and play with your soft hair. It’s so nice to be with you Marco because… because I love you.” Marco cracked his eyes open slightly to look at Jean. “I love you too Jean. PrOmisE mE SoMeThinG though?” Marco yawned, tuning over a bit. “Hm?” 

“You’ll always be my Polo and I’ll always be your Marco?”

“Really? Okay dork I-” Jean was cut off by his own yawn. “PRomise.”

“That makes me sO ha- hap…” Before Marco could finish his sentence, he slipped away into unconsciousness. Jean chuckled an kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight Marco.”

  
  
  



	2. Script Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found the button hooray! Here's your shitty script version!

Jean: *walks into kitchen* Hey Marco you wanna read this book with me?  
Marco: *Putting plates into a cabinet* Um yeah sure just let me put these plates away!  
Jean: Okay then um I guess I’ll make some tea…  
Marco: Mmm sounds nice.  
Jean: Peach or vanilla?  
Marco: What the hell is vanilla tea?  
Jean: I dunno it’s got like ginger and other shit in it…  
Marco: Hm I kinda wanna try it….   
Jean: Okay then * Fills kettle with water and sets it on stove to boil places the tea bag on the side of the kettle* Should be done in like I dunno 4 minutes….  
Marco: Great *kisses Jeans cheek* I’m all done, let's go read that book of yours!  
~~~IN THE LIVING ROOM~~~  
Jean: Where do you want to sit on the sofa or in the big chair?  
Marco: *jumps into the big chair* Here!  
Jean: Alright scooch over!  
Marco: *giggles* …. Huh…  
Jean: What?  
Marco: It just got really cloudy, you think it’s going to rain?  
Jean: Maybe who knows, now * turns to the first page of book* I was walking down a lonesome gravel road until I heard Douglas call my name “Hey Sam! Stop!” He shouted after me. I turned around and a small wagon was approaching me. “ Hey can you help me take these things to your Old Man’s shed?” He said I was stunned I was never allowed to even go near my Old Man’s shed! I of course agreed it was the opportunity of a lifetime! *Timer goes of and Kettle whistles* Oop shit Marco let me up I got to go take the tea off the stove!  
Marco: Okay then *moves legs off* Hurry back!  
Jean: Hehe why are you afraid of being alone?  
Marco: Just go!  
Jean: Yeah stay here and twiddle your thumbs… *walks off into the kitchen*  
Jean: Hm smells good now which mug would Marco want? * takes a dark red colored mug and sets it down* Yeah I think this one and then I’ll just use this metal one… *pours tea, sweetens it and walks back to living room* Here you go don’t burn yourself…  
Marco: Huh! Oh um thank you Jean…   
Jean: What’s wrong? You seem stressed.  
Marco: I think it’s starting to rain.  
Jean: Why is that a big deal? We’re inside our nice cozy apartment.  
Marco: I know but it just looks sad…  
Jean: Hehehe who are you Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows?  
Marco: Stop! Just… keep reading. I liked it when you were reading to me.  
Jean: Okay then hehehe. *opens page from where he left off* I followed Sam on the gravel road until we got to my Old Man’s shed. I was a little nervous. I wondered what my Old Man would think if I got near the shed, was this okay? My train of thought was broken by Douglas giving me orders to unload all these tools. At least I thought they were tools. “What even are these?” I questioned Douglas; he didn’t answer and then he spoke up. “ Don’t ask, just put it in the shed!” He growled. *Thunder rumbles from outside and lighting strikes*  
Marco: *jumps* AH!  
Jean: Sh calm down it was just some thunder.  
Marco: *shakes* O-okay um just keep reading…  
Jean: Okay then. *resumes reading* As I looked around my Old Man’s shed I saw why he wanted to keep it away from me. There was just about every tool imaginable and something under a canvas tarp. Soon me and Douglas finished unloading all of whatever the hell we were putting in that shed. Douglas turned to me and said “ Thanks for your help Sam you can go home now.” I was about to- *thunder booms again*  
Marco: Uhn! *breathes incoherently* No no no no! *covers ears*  
Jean: *sips tea and puts book down* Marco… *stokes Marco’s hair* calm down you’re perfectly safe.  
Marco: *wraps arms around Jean’s torso*  
Jean: Hahaha *rubs Marco’s head* It’s gonna be okay. *Lighting cracks and thunder booms again*   
Marco: Ah! No no no! *cries softly*   
Jean: Why are you crying!?  
Marco: What if we get hit by lighting! I don’t wanna burn to death!  
Jean: Look at me. Marco Bodt we are NOT going to get hit by lighting and we are NOT going to die.   
Marco: *puts head down onto Jean’s shoulder* Just hold me. So I can be sure.  
Jean: I can do that. *nuzzles the side of Marco’s face*  
*Lighting cracks*   
Marco: EH! *grips Jean tighter and cries*  
Jean: Calm down it’s okay. *strokes Marco’s hair*  
Marco: *deep breathes* J-Jean?   
Jean: *gently smiles* Huh?  
Marco: T-Thanks for being my tissue..  
Jean: Ew hahaha um you're welcome?  
Marco: Sorry *sniff* Um *reaches and grabs a tissue, wipes snot off of Jean and blows nose. Grabs another and dries tears* huuu *throws tissues into a small trash can*   
Jean: There’s still tears in your eyes. *wipes away Marco’s tears with his thumb*  
Marco: *closes eyes, opens them again and lays down on Jean* I love you.  
Jean: I love you too Marco. *thunder rumbles*  
Marco: Rainy weather makes me feel so cold.  
Jean: I’ll keep you warm then *Rubs Marco’s back really fast* IS THIS W OrK Ing!?   
Marco: *chuckles* Jean stop! You’re such a goof.  
Jean: Hehaha Okay I’ll stop.  
Marco: Hm… *kisses Jean*   
Jean: Is that my reward for stopping?  
Marco: Maybe it is maybe it isn’t.  
Jean: Can I have as many awards as I want?  
Marco: Sure for keeping me safe you win all the awards Jean.  
Jean: Wow I can’t wait to brag about this to Eren and everyone else!  
Marco: Don’t make a fool of yourself! *yawns and leans on Jean’s shoulder*  
Jean: Are you comfortable?   
Marco: *yawn* Very, you’re so nice and warm.  
Jean: I’ll take that as a complement. *strokes Marco’s hair*   
Jean: I don’t know about you *yawn* But I think the rain is nice. I feel so cozy curled up next to you with the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the ground. I feel like I could fall asleep right here with you, or just stare out the window with you in my lap and play with your soft hair. It’s so nice to just be with you Marco… because I love you.  
Marco: *opens eyes a little and looks a Jean* I love you too Jean. PrOmisE me SomethinG though…  
Jean: Hm?  
Marco: You’ll always be my Polo and I’ll always be your Marco.  
Jean: Really? Okay I *yawn* PRomise.  
Marco: That makes me sO Hap- *falls asleep*  
Jean: *chuckles* Goodnight Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO as you can see it's shitty! And I found the button! All. On. My. Own. Aahahaahhsaah! Okay stop Nyuko this is getting weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this took so long omg wtf. Also I couldn't figure out how to make a second chapter so I couldn't post the script version! But I have a feeling once I post this then I'll be able to post the second chapter. I'll figure it out. SO there may or may not be shitty script version lmao.


End file.
